


Christmas Cheer

by Lindenharp



Series: Holiday Celebrations [3]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: Robbie decides to give their American neighbour a taste of an English Christmas.
Relationships: James Hathaway/Robert Lewis
Series: Holiday Celebrations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535867
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> It's the winter solstice today (for those of us north of the Equator). Happy-holiday-of-your-choice!

James enters the lounge, frowning.

"What's that, pet?" Robbie asks.

"A thank-you note from Brenda for... the 'holiday goodies'?"

"Slice of our Christmas pud and a jug of the brandy sauce. She shares her American desserts with us; I wanted to give her a taste of English Christmas."

"Brenda says she enjoyed the 'cake', but  really appreciated the eggnog, which she can't find in the supermarkets."

Robbie gawks. "She drank the—"

"And toasted us with it." James confirms.

"We should toast her."

"Alas, we're out of brandy sauce."

Robbie shrugs. "We'll have to make do with ale. Merry Christmas, Brenda!"

  
  



End file.
